What does the fox say ?
by Mad H.W
Summary: Arthur a toujours traité Francis de "Frog", or, celui-ci se voit plutôt comme un renard... Et que sont le lapin et le renard, sinon des ennemis naturels ? [OS - PAS SONG-FIC]
_Kya~_

 _C'est moua~_

 _C'est ma première publication de FrUk !_

 _Bon, voici un petit OS/Drabble ? Je sais pas trop vu la longueur en fait…_

 _Bref, publication pour l'Entente Cordiale alors :_

 _Happy FrUk day !_

 _Bon, pour expliquer cette démarche un peu chelou qu'est la mienne, je tiens à dire :_

 _voilà ce qu'il se passe quand j'ai une fuck*ng chanson dans la tête. (Merci à une de mes amies, je l'ai depuis une semaine!)_

 _Comme précisé dans le résumé, ce n'est pas une song-fic, mais il y a effectivement certains passages où il faut connaître la chanson pour comprendre._

 **Histoire :** _What does the fox say ?_ _(OS)_

 **Origine :** _Hetalia~Axis Power_

 **Disclamer :** _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 **Auteur :** _Mad H.W._

 **Genre :** _Romance_

 **Rating :** _M (c'est vrai qu'il est un peu spécial dans son genre par contre...)_

 **Couple :** _FrUk ! (France~Francis x United Kingdom~Arthur)_

 **Avertissement :** _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : c'est un OS yaoï, slash, guyxguy, bref ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisent pas. (comme d'hab quoi...)_

 **NB: Aujourd'hui c'est le 112ème anniversaire de l'Entente Cordiale !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Playlist :** What does the fox say by Ylvis

* * *

 **What does the fox say ?**

La bête sourit.

Mais ce n'est pas le sourire ordinaire qu'elle aborde lors d'une chasse, c'est plutôt le sourire du renard qui, après avoir bataillé et poursuivi pendant des heures, vient de piéger le lapin.

Personnification de l'animal, il avance, lentement, pour ne pas effrayer sa proie, se léchant les babines devant la magnifique scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. La petite créature est perdue au milieu d'une chambre trop grande pour elle, sur un lit aux draps de sang, abordant un expression absolument adorable. Après l'avoir affrontée du regard pendant quelques secondes, il arrive finalement devant sa victime. Elle n'a pas bougé, trop apeurée ou trop curieuse de savoir jusqu'où elle peut rester sans se faire croquer pour ensuite s'échapper au tout dernier moment. Or, le renard a très bien compris les intentions de son prochain repas, un rapide regard dernière le prédateur l'a trahie. Celui-ci continue de la fixer, la détaillant, enregistrant la moindre mimique, le moindre souffle, le moindre changement d'odeur.

Une si longue chasse pour en arriver là.

Le lapin a compris, pas besoin de comprendre le morse pour ça, il sait désormais qu'il est piégé.

Aucune solution de repli maintenant qu'il a percé à jour sa stratégie, aucun échappatoire, aucune alternative, une seule solution : s'abandonner.

Un soupir, un léger hochement de tête.

La pauvre créature pourchassée vient d'accepter son sort.  
Baisser les armes, fermer les yeux pour enfin sombrer.

D'abord un frôlement, une caresse, le contact d'une paire de lèvres qui capturent leurs consœurs.  
Puis, les minuscules pattes, changées en mains qui enlacent, de plus en plus fort.

La proie est emmêlée. Étrangement, elle ne semble pas vraiment attristée par ce constat, elle semble même apprécier de plus en plus la douce torture qu'on lui inflige au niveau de la jugulaire . De ce fait, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fait en sorte de plonger son regard vert forêt dans les grands yeux bleu et embrasse à son tour le dominant.

Celui-ci perd alors encore plus le contrôle.

Si même le butin s'y met...

Les fauves sont lâchés.

Et rien ne semble pouvoir les arrêter.

Les baisers et les caresses pleuvent, les souffles se mêlent et les corps entrent dans une danse passionnée. Ils ondulent, se mouvent en accord dans cette danse sensuelle et ô combien délicieuse. Ils se perdent tous deux, entraînés au plus profond d'une forêt, apprenant par cœur les sensations éprouvées pendant cet acte impossible, interdit, donnant le vertige.

Quand la plus petite est prête pour la suite de leurs ébats, son compagnon entame une toute nouvelle danse.  
Bien plus bestiale et bruyante.

La capture laisse échapper quelques couinements de plaisirs tandis que son vis à vis reste plus silencieux. Elle se demande quel bruit il peut bien faire quand il ne se retient pas.

Les couinements augmentent en même temps que les coups s'accélèrent.

Un coup de plus, la plus jeune voit son souffle se couper alors qu'elle atteint le septième ciel. Le plus vieux voit les étoiles quelques instants après et entraîne celle-ci, exténué, dans un long baiser où il espère faire passer tous ses sentiments.

Le lapin s'endort, le renard reste à l'observer, veillant sur lui, ange gardien étant tombé sous le charme de son protégé, il retrace du bout des doigts les courbes de son partenaire, sa main se perd dans ses cheveux sable, ses yeux se régalant de cette silhouette que les draps épousent parfaitement. Il dépose une dernière baiser sur sa tempe avant de suivre son compagnon dans les bras de Morphée.

La bête est repue.

Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois...

Alors, à votre avis :

 _What does the fox say ?_

* * *

Voilà~

C'est tout mes petits bouffeurs de grenouilles préférés *imaginez que y a un cœur là, ne veut pas m'en mettre :'( *

Au fait, je sais que y a un truc sur Norge par rapport à cette chanson mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le moment alors...

Encore une fois c'est mon premier FrUk publié mais c'est loin d'être le premier écrit~

Je vous dit donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles sucreries (toujours guimauve, ça va de soit).

Ici se finit cette histoire mais sachez toujours :

 _You don't need to change for anyone !_

 _You're absolutely perfect just the way you are !~_

 _Don't believe me ?_

 _Then trust that hearts of yours, it's what it's there for!~_

Soyez un lapin, soyez un renard, soyez un lion, une brebis, un guépard accroc aux donuts ou un buffle qui s'en cogne.

Soyez vous mêmes mes chewies !

KISS KISS,

-MDH


End file.
